Blossoming Love
by Silent-hunter1
Summary: Focuses on Willow and Buffy's relationship


Alternate Buffy  
  
Blossoming Love  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Willow and Oz breaking up from Wild at Heart  
  
Buffy discovering Parker's true nature from the Intiative  
  
Willow's taste of vengeance from Something Blue  
  
Willow and Buffy talking about magic from Doppelgangland  
  
Willow and Buffy breaking down Parker physically and mentally from Beer Bad  
  
Scenes of Buffy and Willow fighting side by side  
  
Cut to opening scene of Hush  
  
Willow and Buffy are sitting in a classroom listening to Professor Walsh's lecture  
  
Professor Walsh calls Willow and Buffy to her desk located in front of the class  
  
Buffy reluctantly comes down  
  
Professor Walsh says here are two normal college students Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg at first glance  
  
Professor Walsh instructs Buffy to lay down on the desk  
  
Buffy says what  
  
Professor Walsh assures her everything will be ok  
  
She then instructs Willow to come over  
  
Willow has an angry look on her face  
  
Professor Walsh then says the line goes a kiss is just a kiss  
  
Willow bends forward  
  
Buffy says this is awkward, Willow says if I kiss you the sun will go down  
  
Willow and Buffy kiss as it becomes dark  
  
They stop kissing and Buffy walks down the hall hearing a little girl Singing a rhyme  
  
The girl is holding a box  
  
The girls sings cant scream, cant even cry, the gentlemen are coming by looking in windows and knocking on doors, they need seven and they might take yours  
  
Buffy walks closer to the girl  
  
The girl continues singing cant call to mom, cant say a word, you'll die screaming but wont be heard  
  
Willow walks up to Buffy  
  
Buffy turns to Willow and glances at a gleaming white face grinning  
  
Back in the classroom Buffy and Willow are talking as the class is over  
  
Willow says the last twenty minutes were important for the final and I hate to have missed it  
  
Buffy asks if she snored  
  
Willow responds by saying discreet with minimal drool  
  
Buffy says yay  
  
They head out to a hall  
  
Willow asks about the dream  
  
Buffy says it was intense  
  
Willow asks if she was in it  
  
Buffy says yes, a cameo  
  
She then says more like a lead role  
  
Willow asks if it was on a romantic level  
  
Buffy refuses to say yes or no  
  
They head outside and talk about their plans for the night  
  
Buffy says she has to patrol  
  
Willow says oh patrolling  
  
Willow says you do that every night  
  
Buffy asks what Willow had planned  
  
Willow says homework  
  
The screen fades to black  
  
Cut to the end of Hush  
  
Willow and Buffy are inside the clock tower fighting the gentlemen  
  
Buffy kicks one of their minions down while Willow is hitting one with an axe  
  
Buffy swings on a rope knocking one down over the balcony  
  
Buffy runs up to grab the box but is stopped by a minion Willow magically floats the box to Buffy where she grabs it and destroys it releasing the stolen voices  
  
Buffy and Willow scream  
  
Buffy thanks Willow for helping her  
  
Willow says no biggie  
  
Willow and Buffy get close but then decide to stop  
  
Willow and Buffy look at each other and exit hand in hand  
  
Cut to A new man  
  
Buffy and Willow are in their dorm room  
  
Willow asks if Buffy would help her with a spell  
  
Buffy says magic isnt really my thing but I'll help  
  
Willow thanks her  
  
Willow and Buffy sit down facing each other holding hands  
  
They spread their arms around creating a circle which begins to glow  
  
They then lean back and lay down  
  
Buffy and Willow stop and decide to head to the bronze  
  
Buffy and Willow have a few drinks  
  
They go out and dance together  
  
They get pretty close as the music plays  
  
It is beginning to get hot and heavy between them  
  
Buffy has a look of desire in her eyes  
  
Willow looks back at her with a lustful smile  
  
Buffy grabs Willow by the hand as they slow dance  
  
Willow kisses Buffy on the lips  
  
Some guy standing nearby is getting turned on  
  
Willow makes a look at him like get away from me  
  
Xander Anya and Spike enter the bronze  
  
Spike is angered that Xander and Anya have to watch him all the time  
  
Xander orders some food and drinks as the three sit down  
  
Xander spots Buffy and Willow on the dance floor  
  
He calls out to Buffy and Willow  
  
They come over while making eyes and smiling at each other  
  
Xander notices this but doesn't say anything  
  
Buffy and Willow grab a few more drinks and then kiss passionately  
  
Anya demands they stop  
  
Anya says this a public place  
  
Xander agrees with Anya  
  
Spike stands there with a smirk on his face  
  
Xander says I know they have had man trouble but I'd never thought they'd be together  
  
Anya says men are evil  
  
Xander tells her not all are  
  
Buffy a little unhappy leaves arm in arm with Willow  
  
Buffy and Willow are back in their dorm room  
  
Willow locks the door  
  
Willow and Buffy engage in a kiss and then a longer one  
  
Willow and Bufy are now frenching each other as they walk to the bed  
  
Willow slides her hands down Buffy's leg  
  
Buffy is unzippering Willow's pants  
  
Buffy then caresses Willow's breasts  
  
Willow reaches under Buffy's shirt and takes out her bra  
  
Buffy takes off her shirt  
  
Willow takes off her shirt and pants  
  
Willow is now sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only panties  
  
Buffy takes off her pants  
  
She and Willow begin running their hands up and down each other  
  
They climb on to the bed  
  
Willow is kissing Buffy's stomach  
  
Buffy moans while motioning she wants more  
  
Willow licks Buffy's neck  
  
Buffy grabs Willow's by the head and kisses her hard  
  
Willow lays down as Buffy straddles her  
  
Willow is flat on her back smiling with Buffy sitting on her  
  
Buffy lays down on her with hair all over face  
  
Willow picks her head up and kisses her  
  
Buffy is about to stop as she heads off of the bed  
  
Willow says no way lady as she grabs Buffy by the ass pulling her back down  
  
Buffy has a devilish smile on her face  
  
They kiss fast and hard at first before slowing it down to mouth exploring one  
  
Willow gently glides her hands down Buffy's back while Buffy touches Willow's legs  
  
Buffy kisses her chest sliding her tongue down Willow's midsection  
  
Willow gleefully smiles and moans  
  
Willow slides her mouth down Buffy's back  
  
Buffy moans and then goes to lay down on her back  
  
Willow lays on her and starts pushing until Buffy starts moaning outloud and reaches an orgasm  
  
Willow stops and they dose off but not before Willow says that was great and they should do it again  
  
Buffy agrees with a smile  
  
Anya Spike and Xander are in Xander's basement  
  
Xander is wondering why Buffy and Willow now seem like a couple  
  
Anya blurts out well what better way to get back at men then to date each other  
  
Xander accepts she is right after thinking about their men troubles  
  
Xander shrugs and then says it all seems so sudden  
  
Spike says maybe to you but I saw it coming for years and you are just blind  
  
Spike continues to talk and you who have been their friends for years cant see that  
  
Spike ends by saying im not even part of the group but I know what is happening  
  
Xander now furious starts beating Spike up due to the fact he cant fight back  
  
Xander then throws Spike out the door and into the street  
  
Xander yells please don't come back  
  
Spike walks to Giles house  
  
Spike knocks on the door but Giles tells him to stay away because he is occupied with Olivia  
  
Spike wanders into a graveyard and drinks himself asleep  
  
He wakes up burning and runs for cover into a crypt  
  
Buffy and Willow are just waking up  
  
Buffy asks if Willow wants to get up  
  
Willow says no way, not after last night  
  
Willow and Buffy kiss each other softly  
  
Buffy wonders about missing their classes  
  
Willow tells her not to worry it's only one day  
  
Buffy remembers it's Saturday and relaxes  
  
Buffy slips into Willow's arms as they lie in bed  
  
Willow asks her what are they planning to do today  
  
Buffy says maybe hang out with Xander and Anya  
  
Willow likes that plan as she smiles and puts her shirt on  
  
Buffy slides a pair of pants on as Willow walks over and they kiss some more  
  
They stop only to get dressed fully and continue kissing as they leave their room  
  
People's eyes are focused only on them so they stop  
  
They head outside and get in Willow's car to drive to Xander's house  
  
As Willow drives Buffy asks what Anya's problem with us being together  
  
Willow shrugs and says she doesn't know  
  
Buffy sighs and then they quickly kiss  
  
Willow pulls up to Xander's house  
  
Xander and Anya walk outside after Buffy goes inside to tell them they are here  
  
Xander has a look of surprise on his face  
  
Anya asks what are they doing there  
  
Buffy says there is a concert playing down at the beach and wanted to know if they wanted to come  
  
Xander nods yeah  
  
Xander then asks what the kissing between them is about  
  
Willow says that they felt a connection and went with it  
  
Xander is totally shocked by their answer and shrugs  
  
They leave and head for the beach  
  
After driving for a while they arrive at the beach  
  
Willow and Buffy walk down holding hands while Xander and Anya follow behind  
  
Buffy and Willow start to dance as they listen to the music and start kissing each other wildly  
  
Buffy stops only to ask Xander to get some drinks which he agrees  
  
Willow and Buffy sit down on the beach and look out at the water  
  
Buffy and Willow pull Anya down and they both kiss her  
  
Anya is unsure what to do so she kisses them back  
  
Xander walks back with the drinks and sees Anya joining in  
  
Buffy Willow and Anya are all over each other kissing and feeling each other's bodies  
  
Xander has seen enough and walks away  
  
Buffy Anya and Willow dance together like sluts  
  
They then decide to leave  
  
They head back to Buffy's dorm room and waste no time in getting naked  
  
After entering the room that is  
  
Buffy lifts Anya on the bed as they kiss  
  
Willow slides over to them and touches their chests  
  
Anya slides onto Willow as they kiss while Buffy slides her hands up and down Anya  
  
Buffy begins licking Willow's neck which arouses Willow and they begin to kiss hard and fast  
  
Anya smacks Buffy on the ass and Buffy starts to tenderly lick her stomach  
  
Willow gestures that Anya kiss her and Anya does as moaning begins  
  
Buffy wraps her legs around Anya and Willow  
  
They are sitting in a naked human pretzel position as they begin to lie back  
  
They all lay down as Anya makes a comment who needs men  
  
Buffy Willow and Anya laugh and smile and then each share one quick kiss  
  
Willow says this could be a beautiful thing  
  
Anya and Buffy nod in agreement  
  
Buffy says this is a blossoming love  
  
Learning Curve  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel  
  
Faith killing the deputy mayor  
  
Faith and Buffy fighting  
  
Faith awakening from a coma  
  
Faith and Buffy switching bodies  
  
Faith running to LA  
  
Faith meeting up with Wolfram and Hart  
  
Faith kidnapping and torturing Wes  
  
Angel confronting Faith  
  
Buffy confronting Faith and Angel  
  
Faith turning herself into the law 


End file.
